


Marshmallow Peeps

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John would do just about anything for his pregnant husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Peeps

John had been sleeping after a eleven hour shift at the police station when his husband shook him awake. Groaning, the older man rubbed at his tired eyes a couple of time before face a very pregnant Peter. For the last couple of weeks the werewolf had been craving marshmallow peeps. Before Easter, they had been pretty easy to get. So John had bought them in bulk, hoping that his husband got over his insane craving before the holiday ended. Unfortunately, Peter was still obsessed over the peeps especially the blue ones. The worse part of said craving was their stock of the sugary marshmallow treat had dwindled down to nothing.

So John could only hope pray that his husband wasn't going to ask for the impossible. Of course, karma was a bitch and it seemed that the Sheriff was it's plaything. Cause all he had to do was look into Peter's big blue eyes and know what he wanted. He needed peeps and stat. The problem was that the stores that were the closest to their house stopped selling them about two days ago. He would have to go two towns over and hope that Walmart still had a couple of packages.

John wasn't the kind of man who disappointed his husband. After getting out his nice warm bed, he sighed as he began to put some clothes on. He couldn't wait until their little boys came into the world; perhaps then Peter's little addiction would come to an end. With some reluctance, the Sheriff left his house and got into his truck. As he began the long drive to Walmart, John knew he was in for a very, very long night.


End file.
